A Brand New Version of Harry Potter
by Avadriz
Summary: Like the title says. A new version. Lily and James are not dead. Harry doesn't have a scar, and has turned out a lover of pranks just like his father.
1. Preparation

Chapter 1

Author's Note: This is my first Harry Potter fic, so be nice to me in your reviews (as this is a compulsory thing for you guys to do). This is, as the title says, a brand new version of Harry Potter. James and Lily Potter are not dead. They have never been attacked by Lord Voldemort, and Harry does NOT have a scar. James is the Minister of Magic, and Harry has inherited his father's desires for troublemaking and the secret weapon - the invisiblily cloak. The fic starts off in Harry's first year at Hogwarts.   
I hope you like this fic and please review. Flames welcome and constructive ones will still be appreciated. ~~Avadriz~~  
  
  
Chapter 1  
  
"Mum, are you sure that the invisiblity cloak is in there?"  
  
"Yes, Harry. For the ten millionth time, I have packed your invisibility cloak along with all your other things." answered Lily Potter.  
  
"But are you SURE?" asked an unconvinced Harry.  
  
"Yes dear. I am POSITIVE."  
  
Just as Harry was going to ask again, James Potter walked in.  
  
"Hello dear," he said to his wife and kissed her lightly, "And how are you Harry?"   
  
"Great Dad," answered Harry cheerfully, "Just making sure that Mum didn't forget to pack my invisibilty cloak."  
  
James laughed. "So Harry, have you decided to follow the steps of the Marauders?"  
  
"Definitely."  
  
The father and son grinned at each other knowingly.   
  
All Lily could do was shake her head.  
"Seriously James, I really don't think you should have given Harry that cloak. In fact, I don't think that you should even have shown him that at all."  
  
James shook his finger at his wife. "How can you say that Lily? Remember all that fun we had when WE were in Hogwarts? How can you deny Harry of that?"  
  
Lily smiled at the remembrance of her school days, they were definitely the best times of her life. She was young, carefree, and able and brave enough to do whatever she wanted.  
\  
But a comment from Harry immediately wrecked her good mood.  
"Yeah Mum, you shouldn't be so selfish." said Harry is a sing-a-song like way.  
  
"Oh Shut Up you Little freak. I have had enough from you today!! You might be starting school, but that doesn't make you any more special!! Hmph!!" Lily breathed deeply, trying to calm herself down.  
  
Harry turned to look at James. James grinned at his son and gave an encouraging nod. Harry grinned back and walked up to Lily.  
"I'm sorry Mum, I didn't mean it. It was only a joke. I thought that it would make you happier. Please don't be mad at me." he pleaded.  
  
Lily smiled and turned around to look at her son.   
"It's ok Harry. It's not totally your fault. I guess I over-reacted a little too." She bent down and hugged Harry. Suddenly she grinned. "And don't look so sad either, Harry. I know you too well to be fooled by that innocent look of yours. You probably don't feel sorry or sad at all about it."  
  
"That's not true!" protested Harry, but he grinned as well.  
  
"Right guys!" James Potter clapped his hands together, "Time for breakfast!"  
  
Lily slapped him playfully on the head. "All you care about is eating!"  
  
James grinned. "Can't blame me on that."  
  
"Why?" asked Harry innocently.  
  
James ruffled Harry's already-looking-very-messy hair, and grinned one of the Potter family trademark grins.  
"'Cause I've got one of the world's greatest woman for a wife, and unfortunately, one of her abilities is to cook food that tastes like Heaven."  
  
Lily rolled her eyes. "How did I manage to put up with you all these years?"  
  
"You didn't," Harry answered for his father dramatically. "You managed to put up with ME."  
  
  
A/N: So, is it good? is it bad? tell me your thoughts in the darling little box down there. All suggestions welcome - i need some ideas on pranks, since even though i love them (unless someone pulls a prank on me) i don't actually make them up or conduct them, so i am at a loss for what pranks to use. Anyway, basically, the more reviews I get the faster I write, so....  
REVIEW!...unless you don't want me to continue. But you better review 'cose otherwise I wouldn't know that you think my fic sux. So, what ever you think, REVIEW. ~~Avadriz~~


	2. Off to Hogwarts

Chapter 2

A/N: I just re-read the first chapter and I thought it kinda sucked, but I'm just going to continue, and hopefully this chapter is going to be better. That's to all those who reviewed. Special thanks to athenaemira. Thanks so much for reminding me! Can you believe it? I really actually forgot about Voldemort!! Anyway, thanks for the suggestion about Harry's sister. I have decided to have her, and she's going to come out in the next few chapters. Happy reading and please review. ~~Avadriz~~  
  
Chapter 2  
  
The ride to Kings Cross Station was not uneventful at all. James Potter decided to have some fun before he saw his son go off to Hogwarts, and had tried to drive a muggle car himself. He had learnt all the controls and buttons (gears as muggles call them) and had re-assured Lily that nothing could go wrong. He had secretly thought to himself that a muggle car can't be all that different to a broomstick, and with his intelligence, it would require only the slightest effort to master the art of driving.  
  
Unfortunately, he was very wrong. The muggle car did turn out very different to a broomstick, and on the way to Kings Cross Station, James managed to smash his car into a fence three times, a pole ten times, and scratch the poor car one way or another over fifty times. Lily had to continuous perform spells so that the car would remain intact and the engine keep going. But all in all, Harry and James enjoyed the ride massively, and when they stepped out from the car, the father and son were both grinning from head to toe.  
  
But Lily Potter was not grinning at all.  
  
In fact, she was very angry. The thing that seems to be making her most angry at the moment, is the fact that her husband and her son, are both grinning. Grinning about an event that could have killed them. To her, this event was not funny at all.  
"JAMES AND HARRY POTTER!!!!! WOULD YOU TWO JUST STOP GRINNING??!!! THAT WAS NOT FUNNY AT ALL. JAMES POTTER, THAT COULD HAVE GOTTEN US ALL KILLED."  
  
James and Harry had, by this time, started laughing so hard that they were both clutching their stomach from laughing to hard.  
  
"Chill it, Lil, it's ok. Non of us are hurt." said James, still trying to control his laughter.  
  
"THIS IS NOT FUNNY AT ALL!!!!!!!!!! YOU COULD HAVE GOTTEN US KIL-" she suddenly stopped at the weird expression on Harry's face. She turned to James, but he was staring innocently back at her. She knew her husband too well to be fooled by that innocent expression he wore.  
  
"JAMES POTTER, WHAT HAVE YOU DONE NOW?"  
  
James shook his head and burst out laughing. Lily quickly magicked a mirror and looked at herself.  
  
-------------------------------------------------  
  
"SEAMUS BLACK!! How many times do I have to tell you? The marauders' Map is in your trunk! Not on me! Now get your hands off my coat!!"  
  
"But Dad, I am only double checking. Me and Harry agreed that he'll bring the Invisibility cloak and I'll bring the Map."  
  
"So?"  
  
"So... if I forget, then Harry's gonna kill me!!"  
  
"So what if he kills ya? I don't give a damn about if you're get-"  
  
Sirius Black was interrupted by a loud scream from the other end of King's Cross Station.  
  
"JAMES AND HARRY POTTER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
-------------------------------------------------   
  
Lily couldn't believe her eyes. What on earth had happened? Suddenly, she remembered the two devils standing - and laughing hysterically - in front of her.  
"Jame and Harry Potter!!!! What have you done to my hair?!!"  
  
James and Harry managed to stop their laughter and looked at Lily solemnly. James began to talk.  
"Well Lily, we have noticed lately that you have been getting angry extremely frequently, -"  
  
Harry continued on, "At the same time, we have noticed that your hair has been getting redder and redder -"  
  
"So we figured that your hair probably affects your mood -"  
  
"And we decided to calm you down and give your temper a good rest; -"  
  
"It is also bad for your health to get angry too often anyway -"  
  
"So Mum, this is all for your own good."  
The father and son slowly nodded together.  
  
"I DON'T CARE WHY YOU DID IT!!! I JUST WANT TO KNOW WHAT YOU DID TO IT!!!"   
  
"Basically, we just used an irreversable spell to change the colour of your hair."  
  
"AN IRREVERSABLE SPELL??"  
  
Harry nodded. "Don't worry Mum, the colour suits you perfectly, you look beautiful."  
  
"YOU SAY THIS DISGUSTING COLOUR IS BEAUTIFUL?? ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND??"  
  
James said soothingly, "Calm down Lily. Of course it looks beautiful, we spent hours picking it out. See, the colour is an aqua-ish colour. The blue represents calm, and the green matches the colour of your eyes."  
  
By this stage, Lily practically had smoke puffing out of her ears. She took out her wand and raised it, mind racing to find the most suitable spell to torture the two devils. Just as she was about to say the spell, a voice called her.  
  
"Lily!!! There you are, you guys are finally here!!!"   
  
James and Harry breathed a sigh of relief when they saw that it was Sirius. They knew that their lives have been saved. Sirius would never let Lily kill them, especially if it was because of a 'harmless' little prank.  
  
"Hello Sirius. Nice to see you." said Lily blankly, still trying to control her temper.  
  
"Hello Lily. And hello to you too, James and Harry."  
  
"Hi Sirius." the two chorused.  
  
Sirius, being himself, decided to start examining Lily's hair.  
"Beautiful hair you've got there, Lily. And in the latest fashion too. Aahh, a mixture of blue and green. Beautiful. Not too blue, not too green. Just right. Perfect."  
  
But his compliments didn't have much of an nice effect on Lily. She was trembling with anger again. Before she could say (or rather curse) anything though, Harry interrupted.  
"Mum! Dad!! We have to be going now. The train leaves in fifteen minutes. Oh, Sirius, where's Flash??....um, I mean Seamus?"  
  
"I've told him to go up to the platform by himself. It is about time you get there too. C'mon, I'll lend you a hand."  
  
And so they set off, with Lily following behind them blankly.  
---------------------------------------------------  
  
"Oh Molly, is it you?!"   
  
"Lily?!!!! Oh goodness gracious!"  
  
The two women hugged.  
  
"Oh Molly, I haven't seen you in such a long time! How are you? Are these all your children? Gosh they're such darlings!" Lily pointed to the others standing around Molly Weasley.   
  
It was basically an extremely easy job to tell that they were related. All of them had fiery red hair (rather like her own) and freckles. She counted them mentally. There was seven of them. Let's see, all boys except one little girl, probably the youngest. There's even a pair of twins!! She didn't really feel safe about them though. They had a devilish grin that she was oh too familiar with. They are the same grins that was looking at her from her husband's face only minutes ago. She looked again. The older ones looked good. Very responsible.   
  
As if reading her mind, Molly Weasley started introducing her kids.  
"These are Bill and Charlie-" she motioned towards the two eldest ones "-and they have already graduated from Hogwarts. This is Percy -"a dull but smart looking boy with a badge pinned on his black robes that had a 'P' on it "-he's a prefect-"she beamed proudly, but the beamed changed into a sigh when she looked at the twins "-these two are Fred and George, and all I can say about them is that they are, well, uncontrollable. This is Ron-" she pointed to the youngest boy, "-he is starting Hogwarts this year, and the girl, is the youngest of them all. Her name is Ginny, and she will be starting Hogwarts next year." the girl, who looked pretty and shy, clung tightly to her mother.  
  
Suddenly something banged into Lily. She looked up, and saw Harry grinning sheepishly at her.  
  
"Sorry Mum."  
  
"Harry Potter! What have you done now?!!"  
  
He stared back innocently at her. "Nothing Mum."  
  
"I know you too well Harry Potter. I know that you have seen Seamus, and there is no way in this world am I going to believe that nothing is happening. What prank have you two done now?"  
  
A guiltly looking Harry pointed towards the Hogwarts express, and started counting.  
"Five, four, three, two, one...."  
  
BOOM!!!!  
  
The compartments of the train exploded, and the air around them was filled with a stinky smell. It seems like someone had put dungbombs in all the compartments and set it off all at once.  
  
"HHAAAAARRRYYYYY POOOTTEERRRRR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"   
  
"SSEEEEEEAAAAMMMUUUSSS BLLLLAAAAAAACKKKKK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  



	3. At the Sorting

Chapter 3

A/N: Thanks to all of you guys who reviewed!  
  
Disclaimer: Anything you don't recognise belongs to me. (this can apply to all chapters)   
  
Chapter 3  
  
Due to the poor state of the Hogwarts Express after Harry and Seamus' little accident, it was delayed for two hours. This ended up leaving Lily absolutely fuming with rage, while Harry and Seamus high-fived each other for scoring a month of detention each even before they reached Hogwarts.  
  
-------------------------------------------  
  
"Hey Seamus, what house do you think you're gonna be put in?"  
  
"How many times do I have to tell you, call me FLASH!"  
  
"Fine FLASH, what house do you think you're gonna be put in?"  
  
"I dunno. But Mum and Dad were both in Gryffindor so I guess I'll probably be in Gryffindor."  
  
Harry nodded. "Same here."  
  
Suddenly the tall woman, Professor McGonagall, came back, and they followed her into the Great Hall. Everyone gasped at the splendour of it and looked around in wonder. There was four large tables seated by students and another table of teachers. The hall itself was richly decorated and the ceiling was enchanted to look like the sky outside.   
  
Just then, Professor McGonagall walked to the centre of the Hall with a stool and placed a tattered old hat on top of it. The hat split to form a mouth and started chanting a poem.  
  
Suddenly, an idea formed in Harry's head.  
"Hey Se-, er, I mean, Flash. Don't you think that you should make the first impression that we give to the school a bit more, um, interesting??"  
  
Seamus's face broke into a devilish grin and the two boys quickly decided what they were going to do.   
  
Thank goodness the hat's song was quite long, and by the time they finished McGonagall had only just started explaining what they were going to do. Unfortunately, the sight of McGonagall reminded the two boys of tales of their parent's life at Hogwarts. It seems that McGonagall had tried countless times to stop their parents playing pranks, and to these two, who loved pranks more than anything else in this world, this is probably the worst crime you can commit. The two boys quickly changed part of their plan to 'suit' McGonagall.  
  
Suddenly they heard Seamus's name being called.  
"Black, Seamus" (Harry secretly thought he heard McGonagall sigh when she said Seamus's name, but he couldn't be sure).  
  
Seamus walked up to the stool and sat on the hat. The whole hall broke into gasps.  
  
"Seamus Black!! What do you think you are doing??" screamed Professor McGonagall.  
  
"Didn't you say that we were supposed to sit on the stool?"asked Seamus innocently, and some of the students laughed.  
  
"That's not funny!" snapped McGonagall, "Yes, I did say to sit on the stool but I also said to put the hat on your head!"  
  
"Really?? Oh. Okay then." Seamus put the hat on his head and McGonagall breathed a sign of relief.  
  
As soon as Seamus placed the hat on his head, he heard the hat talking to him.  
  
"_Why did you do that for?"  
  
_"Do what?"  
  
_"Sit on me!"  
  
_"Oh that. To annoy McGonagall of course."  
  
_"You don't like her?"  
  
_"Of course not. She tried to stop my parents playing pranks. I bet she's gonna do that to me."  
  
The hat chuckled . _"Ahh, I see we have a prankster here, but enough of that. I need to get on with the Sorting. I know! You should be in..."  
  
_"Hey wait! Can you help me with my prank?"  
  
_"Help you with your prank?"  
  
_"Yeah. Don't you think it's boring only reading people minds? I mean, all people think of you is a hat who reads people's minds nothing else. You can show them that you can play pranks too."  
  
_"Hmm, you have a point. But I have never tried before..."  
  
_"That's why you should try. Because you have never tried before, that's why everyone don't think much you. You've gotta show them what you really are!"  
  
_"Okay. I give in. What do you want me to do?"  
  
_Seamus grinned. "Okay, first....."  
  
-----------------------------------------------  
  
It has been about half an hour since Seamus went up to the Sorting Hat and everyone is getting impatient. Suddenly the hat screamed "Slytherins!", and one of the table broke into loud applause, but gasps can be heard around the Hall. Many people knew the Blacks and they were all true Gryffindors, but yet, their only son was a Slytherin...  
  
Suddenly the hat started screaming again. "Oh no, no, no! I've got it all wrong. You're not a Slytherin, you're a Ravenclaw!"  
  
The hall was silent for a moment before the realisation dawned in, and another table broke into applause, and the previous table groaned.  
  
Suddenly the hat started screaming again. "Oh no! It's actually Hufflepuff" - another table starts applauding - "no, it's Gryffindor" - the Gryffindor table starts applauding - "no, it's really actually Ravenclaws" - applause - "No," - groans - "it's Gryffindor!" - applause - "Actually," - groans again, -   
  
"WOULD YOU JUST PICK THE RIGHT HOUSE AND SHUT UP! YOU'RE SLOWING US DOWN!!" screamed McGonagall.  
  
"Hey, chill out, Minerva, it's ok. Stop screaming too, 'cose I'm trying to concentrate here." replied the Sorting Hat.  
  
_Do you think this is enough? _It asked Seamus._  
  
_Seamus thought for a moment. "Yeah, I think so. I don't want her to get worked up too much, my friend is going to come up later, and he's going to do another prank. By the way, can you please help him as well?"  
  
_Another one? How many pranksters can there be in one year?  
  
_Seamus grinned. "At least two. His name is Harry Potter."  
  
_Oh. _The realisation dawned on the Hat, _Another Potter. I must say, you two are exactly the same as your parents.  
  
_"I know. So you're willing to help?"  
  
_Yes.  
  
_"Thanks. I suppose I need to go now."  
  
_Yeah, it was nice talking to you. _The hat screamed_ "GRYFFINDOR!!!"_ and the students began to applause._  
  
_"Bye! Thanks for helping!" said Seamus before he took off the hat. He walked towards a cheering table that he knew was Gryffindor - but not before giving a thumbs-up sign to Harry, who grinned back.  
  
He took a seat next to a third year Gryffindor *a/n: take a guess who!* and grinned at him.  
"Did you enjoy that? I bet you did."  
  
Aurelius Lupin sighed. "Some people never change."  
  
McGonagall was called another name. "Granger, Hermione."  
  
A girl with bushy hair shyly walked up and placed the Hat on her head. A few minutes later, it shouted, "Gryffindor!" The girl looked pleased and walked towards the Gryffindor table as others clapped and Gryffindor cheered.  
  
"Hey Seamus! What's Harry going to do?" asked Aurelius.  
  
Seamus tried to look innocent. "You sure that Harry is going to do something?"  
  
Aurelius rolled his eyes. "Duh. Now tell me what is he going to do."  
  
-------------------------------------------------  
  
"Potter, Harry!"  
  
Harry walked up and grinned at McGonagall before putting on the hat. The whole hall heard McGonagall sigh and Seamus grinned while commenting to Aurelius: "Ahhh, the lady is a natural at Divination."  
  
_Hello. So you are Harry Potter?  
  
_"Yes. Did Flash, er, I mean Seamus tell you?"  
  
_Yes. He asked me to help you too. And I agreed.  
  
_"Excellent! Now here's what you have to do..."  
  
Professor McGonagall was waiting faithfully for the Hat to put Harry in Gryffindor (there was no doubt that a Potter would be in Gryffindor) when suddenly Harry took off the hat and started complaining.  
  
"Professor, what am I suppose to do?" wailed Harry.  
  
"You don't have to do anything, the hat will do everything for you."  
  
"But what can a hat do?"  
  
"It can read your mind, Harry, and it will talk to you."  
  
"Talk to me? There's nothing there?"  
  
"WHAT?!" yelled McGonagall.  
  
"It's true Professor, there's nothing there. I put the hat on like you said, but nothing happened!"  
  
"That's IMPOSSIBLE! Give it to me!" McGonagall snatched the Hat from Harry and put it on her own head.  
  
"Hello?? The Sorting Hat, are you there?" Suddenly, McGonagall's voice could be heard throughout the Hall. Somehow, McGonagall and Sorting Hat's thoughts can be heard by everyone. Unfortunately, Professor McGonagall didn't know that. Oh! and _of course_ the Sorting Hat didn't know that either. So there goes the students, listening to every bit of the conversation.  
  
"Sorting Hat! Answer me!"  
  
_Be quiet, Minerva, I'm trying to sleep here.  
  
_"Trying to sleep? Your job is not finished yet! You still have the rest of the first years to sort!"  
  
_I'm tired. I'll sort the rest tomorrow. I need to sleep now.  
  
_"Tired?! Need sleep?! You have had a whole year to sleep!"  
  
_Calm down Minerva. Ahhh, you are so different from when I first saw you. That shy quiet sweet little girl....  
  
_McGonagall was going to reply when suddenly she heard the whole hall burst out laughing.  
  
"Oh My Goodness!!!!" laughed Aurelius, "McGonagall a _shy_, _quiet_, _sweet_ little girl?? She certainly has changed!"  
  
"I know!" said Seamus, who was practically rolling on the floor. "I can just imagine what my dad's face is gonna look like when he hears this!"  
  
Professor McGonagall, who has had no clue what-so-ever about what is going on, just stared blankly at the wild students. Finally, after about ten minutes of staring, she got her sense back.   
"Albus, can be please tell me what is going on?"  
  
Professor Dumbledore, who was trying very hard to not laugh, informed her that her conversation with the Sorting Hat could be heard by everyone in the Great Hall.  
  
"WHAT?! HARRY POTTER AND SEAMUS BLACK! WHAT HAVE YOU TWO DONE?"  
  
Heads turned towards them and the two guilty but innocent looking boys stood up. Harry started explaining.   
"Well, we thought that it would be good to give the students a, um, muggle Studies lesson. And we thought it would be more interesting if it was like a practical lesson."  
  
Seamus walked up to the Sorting Hat, reached in and took out a small black thing, then took out a small black shiny box with holes over it and lifted the two things up for the school to see.  
  
"You see, that little black thing there is a muggle microphone - the small, expensive ones, - and the box here is the speaker, where the sound comes out. The job of the microphone is to modify a persons voice to a louder volume. The volume can be controlled by turning this little round thing on the speaker."  
  
With that the two bowed to the school and Seamus said: "Thank you school, for attending today's Muggle Studies lesson. I hope you have enjoyed it."  
  
The hall broke into laughter again while McGonagall began fuming with rage again. "Potter! Black! DETENTION FOR TWO WEEKS EACH!!"


End file.
